I need you now
by Lilli89
Summary: (sequel to 3x01)- After the ongoing events Lindsay visits Halstead in hospital...


Please note: I'm from europe and my english isn't that good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

„Excuse me, where can I find Detective Halstead?", Erin whispered nervous, when the receptionist looked up from her forms, a confused expression on her face.

„Are you related? Normally visiting hours are over."  
Lindsay grabbed her badge and showed it to her. Her face softened currently.

It was already 23 p.m. A normal civilian wouldn't be able to walk in like that at this time. But she was subject to different rules.

„Okay, follow me", the old lady whispered, waving towards her direction when Lindsay ran after her.

They entered the intensive care unit. Obviously Jay was still monitored closely, to exclude inner bleedings or serious injuries. The receptionist pointed to a room, which was covered by blinds.

„There you go", she explained to Erin, who winked at her gratefully.

„Thank you", Lindsay repeated and waited a few seconds to make sure that the nurse already disappeared.

As silently as possible she used the door knob and sneaked into the room.

Jay was lying in his hospital bed. He had fallen asleep. Only the monitor beeped constantly, while the pale light at the floor disturbed any blackness that reached the room.

His face was covered with bruisings and scratches. His chest was protected by a bandage.  
Even after his treatment, he still looked brutally tortured.

Erin reached for a chair and pulled it to his bed.

She watched him for several minutes, finally decided to take his hand.  
Halstead was sleeping deeply, unsuspecting that he had a visitor would watch him in concern.

As time went by, he started to move his arm. First his eye-lids begann to twitch. Shortly after he tossed and turned in bed, before he suddenly opened his eyes.

Groaning in pain Halstead looked at his partner. The injuries started to hurt again.

„Erin?"

„Shhhh…keep calm."

Halstead looked around in confusion.  
He didn't seemed to know where he was and it took him a few seconds to realize what happened before. Finally the sharp pain on his chest brought memories.

„How are you?", Lindsay whispered, unable to hide a worried tone in her voice.

He tried to change his expression into a fake smile, but failed.

„I get good dope", he joked weakly, before his shaking finger pointed at the night stand.

„But I'm dying of thirst."

"Her concern grew as she grabbed the cub which was filled with water.

Nervously she passed him the straw and supported him with drinking. He felt bad. Even drinking seemed like an adventure to him.

„I will leave the hospital tomorrow. Even without medical advise", he groaned in pain and wanted to get up, bit Lindsay held him back.

„No, you won't. Otherwise you and me get a really big problem, Mr. Halstead", she pointed at herself.

„One more reason to sign the discharge papers."

Erin, who didn't take it as funny as he did stared at him angrily.

„Jay, don't mess with me. I mean it. We nearly lost you and after Nadia…"

Her voice broke. She wasn't able to end the sentence.

Her eyes started to fill with tears. Thats when Halstead got more serious.

„Erin, calm down. It was just fun", he silently called her name. But she stood up and walked to the window.

He was sure that she already started crying.

„You don't get it, do you?", she asked with a shaky voice, only turned around when she made sure that she was able to control her emotions, which failed only seconds later. She avoided eye-contact when she walked back to him.

„You almost died. They could have killed you or me and I'm sick of losing people which are important to my life. And that is not funny. That is stupid. Or did you thought I wasted the last weeks because I needed to party more? I'm bad news. I was born into bad news. I provide bad news. I live with bad news", she totally freaked out, after the adrenaline kicked in a couple of hours later.

Meanwhile she was crying heavily, still being watched by Jay, who looked at her in shock.  
It was the first time he was able to see her that vulnerable. He never suspected a reaction like this.

Finally her knees were given in and she plumped down on her chair.

She threw her hands in front of her face and started to weep quietly.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Jay managed to sit up in bed, quickly pulled her in his arms where she even started to cry more heavy.

„It's over. Alright now. Alright", he repeated constantly, softly rocking her in his arms like a child. She hugged him tightly, still unbelievable that it really happened right now.

„It's gonna be okay."

"Tiredly Lindsay nodded, getting more calmer within time passing by.

He stroked her arm, putting his hands on her shoulder.

„Erin, look at me."

Her eyes were red from crying.

It hurt him to see her that way. But he tried his best to hide his emotions.

„We're gonna get over this. Together. And it's not your fault what happened to Nadia. You did everything to get her out of the street. Do you understand me? You didn't get her killed. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Erin started to sob for a further time, which brought Jay to take her in his arms again.

Her condition was a mess and it seemed like the pain oft he last weeks came out on this evening.

But he was just there. Gently stroking her back, until she would fallen asleep in his arms…


End file.
